Athletic activity and general wellness activity can take many forms—some individuals prefer to engage in team athletic activities such as, for example, soccer or basketball, while other individuals prefer to engage in individual athletic activities such as, for example, cycling, running, or skiing. Regardless of whether the activity is a team or individual activity, it is becoming more and more common for individuals to actively track their performance. Further, renewed focus on health and wellness systems encourage individuals to track more passive types of activity, such as cycling commuting, or taking a walk on a lunch break, for example.
In this respect, it is advantageous to provide systems and methods that will track and provide an individual with analytical, quantitative, and qualitative understanding of health and wellbeing. Providing systems and methods that can automatically track and categorize different types of activity is further advantageous, as they would not require intense engagement from an individual with a complicated interface, for example. That is, activity tracking applications may be complex, including various features and information an individual does not wish to track. Additionally, individuals may wish to use a particular device to track everything, without needing multiple applications or devices. On the other hand, personal choice may contribute to an individual wishing to use a particular data source, for example, because they enjoy a particular device or application. A single application that may aggregate data and information from multiple sources is thus further advantageous.